


Bouquet Of Sweet Peas (abandoned)

by roebath



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, blue haired draco, draco who doesnt give a fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-03 06:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roebath/pseuds/roebath
Summary: Draco returns for his Eight year at Hogwarts with blue hair and a brand new attitude.I'm usually bad at summaries, but just prepare for fluff.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

Draco had just got on the Hogwarts express, and already there were malicious glances and extremely creative insults thrown towards him. He let out a sigh, he had expected this and all summer he had been preparing for this school year.

 

He had told himself that this year he will be himself and he’s not going to apologize for it. That said didn’t mean that he wasn’t sorry for what he did, but he had made a mistake. He had been just a

young boy, trying to please his parents, which obviously, he failed to do. Moreover, he had apologized for his doings and he had begged forgiveness.

 

Somehow, he had even managed to keep his pride. Not the Malfoy pride, as he would’ve once called it, no, he had kept his own pride. Draco’s pride, it was the only thing that kept him going and he was never going to lose it.

 

Summer was rough for Draco, to be fair it was rough for everyone, dealing with the consequences of The War. So, Draco had made some changes. He had met up with several muggles, made some friends, colored his hair light blue, gotten a few tattoos and a lip piercing. He had also discovered some new things about him, for example his sexuality.

 

Yes, Draco was gay, he had even told his parents and to his surprise, they were quite accepting. Especially his mom, when he had told them, she had a knowing smile on her face. He still hadn't figured out what was that about, but he decided that that wasn’t important.

 

Now the young Slytherin had to go and find a place to sit, and it looked like every compartment was either completely full, or people there made it obvious that they didn’t want to be bothered by anyone, let alone a former Death Eater.

 

After a few minutes of walking he found one seemingly empty compartment, but as he walked in he noticed a person who was curled up in the corner. The person had such messy dark brown hair, it looked like they hadn’t combed it in years. Draco swore he knew someone who had hair like that, but then again, he went to a school with hundreds of people and brown, messy hair wasn't particularly something rare.

 

He straightened his posture and cleared his throat, ‘Hello, I’m afraid I’ll have to join you, as there’s no other free compartments left.’

 

The man seemingly hadn’t even noticed Draco’s entrance, because he slightly jumped when Draco began to speak. The man mumbled something under his breath, but Draco couldn’t understand a word.

 

‘Sorry?’ The Slytherin asked.

 

The person he was addressing finally lifted his head up from his knees, where it had rested the whole time, and Draco’s bloody luck… It was Harry Potter, his former enemy.

 

Draco’s eyes were wide open now, and his heart was beating so strongly, he felt like it could leap out of his mouth. Out of all the people in Hogwarts, it just had to be Harry Potter, didn’t it?

 

The Gryffindor hadn’t acknowledged who he was talking to, and was completely oblivious to the other man’s panic. ‘I said, it’s no problem. You can join.’

 

‘A-are you sure?’ Draco asked, keeping to his promise to himself about being a new person, and while the previous Draco would’ve probably ran away, he decided to stay.

 

This earned Potter’s attention, and he finally looked at Draco. Although he didn’t get right away who he was looking at, Draco could spot the exact moment when the revelation came to Harry.

 

‘Malfoy.’ Harry stated, with no anger or spite in his voice what so ever, it was more like a statement. ‘You’ve… You’ve changed.’

 

Draco chuckled, because he could feel Potter’s gaze going over all his visible tattoos and his bright blue hair. ‘Haven’t we all changed, Potter?’

 

The Gryffindor just nodded silently, but said nothing for good five minutes, until he noticed that Draco was still standing there. ‘Why don’t you sit down?’

 

Slytherin boy bit his lip, a habit he had acquired in the last couple of months. ‘Well, I asked you if I could stay, but you didn’t exactly answer my question, did you?’

 

‘I did, actually. If I remember correctly, I said you could join.’

 

‘Yes, but that was before you knew who I was.’

 

Potter smiled bitterly, ‘Well it makes no difference who you are, to me, same ad you don’t care that I’m Harry bloody Potter, as you’ve clearly stated so many times before.’

 

That earned a laughter from Draco.

 

‘You know, Malfoy, this is the most normal conversation I’ve had since The War.’ Harry said, shaking his head in disbelief.

 

‘Yes, well, obviously! I am the great Draco Malfoy after all, everything’s better with me.’ The blonde answered, voice full of sarcasm. ‘Where are your two friends anyhow?’

 

‘God knows, probably somewhere snogging the life out of each other.’

 

‘Potter, I didn’t need nightmares, thank you very much!’ Draco exclaimed in an amused voice.

 

‘Yeah, tell me about it, I am the one who had to live with them in summer, when they were all over each other.’

 

They both chuckled and then fell into a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

 

‘So what’s with the hair, Malfoy?’

 

‘Became tired of being blond.’ He shrugged. ‘No deeper meaning to it.’

 

‘Well it looks nice,’ Potter said quietly, ‘brings out your eyes.’

 

Draco smirked, ‘Oh I know!’

 

‘It’s so weird.’ Gryffindor exclaimed, when they had been sitting in silence for a few minutes.

 

The other boy looked at him, ‘What is?’

 

‘Us. Being civil. Talking. Everything.’

 

Draco chuckled quietly, ‘Would you like me to go back to insulting you, Potty?’

 

Potter shook his head, ‘No.’

 

‘Good, because I don’t want to do that.’ He smiled, and with that the train came to a stop. ‘Well, it looks like we’re here. See you around, Potter!’


	2. Chapter 2

As Draco stepped out of the train, he saw a familiar face waving at him. It was Pansy, looking glamorous as ever. The girl ran up to him, and pulled him into a tight, heartwarming hug.  Her scent was so familiar to Draco, it was like second home.

 

‘Oh, honey, I didn’t know if you would show up!’ She said, her voice full of relief. It was obvious she had spent the whole ride to Hogwarts worrying about him.

They hadn’t been in contact for the whole summer and it wasn’t her fault. Draco had gone completely silent once the trials were over. His father, Lucius, had tried so hard to make Draco socialize with other purebloods, or frankly just anyone from the wizarding community, but the boy was simply not interested. He didn’t think he could look anyone in the eye after what he had done, and yes, at one point, he truly had considered not coming back to Hogwarts for the Eight year.

 

That was where Draco’s mother had stepped in. She had supported him through everything. It was Narcissa who suggested for Draco to go out amongst muggles to discover himself, and when he came out to his parents, she was the one who protected him from Lucius’s rage. His mother had finally shown that she was not to be messed with and she had become a role model for Draco.

 

And with all this going on, Draco had truly forgotten to write to his friends. He realized that only now, when he was being hugged by one of his best friends, who, honestly, he didn’t think he deserved.

 

So he hugged Pansy tighter, ‘You would’ve killed me if I didn’t.’

 

Pansy chuckled lightly, but then froze, and slowly pulled away. ‘Sweetie, your hair… it’s blue!’

 

The Slytherin boy smirked, ‘Ah, so you’ve noticed, took you a while didn’t it?’

 

Pansy completely ignored his remark though, and continued to inspect his hair. ‘I mean it suits you, but how did your father allow you this?’

 

‘He didn’t,’ Draco said with a smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes, ‘but he doesn’t get to tell me what to do anymore, I’ve had a fair share of trying to please him, thank you very much.’

 

‘Bloody hell, you’ve changed!’ Came a voice from behind, made Draco jump.

 

Draco turned to see who it was and warm, smiling eyes greeted his. It was Blaise. And the next second he was being pulled into a tight hug, for the fourth time today. (Two times by his mom, who had refused to let him go without a hug, then Pansy, and now Blaise)

 

When the two of them pulled away, Blaise finally addressed what Draco had been waiting for.

 

‘You’ve been AWOL this whole summer, mate, we weren’t sure what happened to you. Hell, we didn’t even know if you were alive!’

 

Draco averted his eyes from his friends.

 

‘I… I know,’ The boy spoke quietly now and before continuing let out a long sigh, ‘I don’t have an excuse, I’m sorry.’

 

Pansy came to stand in front of him and caught his eyes, ‘Honey, if you needed time, that’s all you had to say. We weren’t expecting any heartfelt letters, where you pour out all your deepest feelings. We just needed affirmation that you were going to be ok.’

 

Draco gave his best friends a slight smile, ‘Are we finally done with the soap opera? Or do we need some tears as well?’

 

‘I think we’re good.’ Blaise supplied and then rubbed his stomach that was growling pretty loudly now, ‘Also, can we please go? I am starving.’

 

They slowly headed towards the carriages with many malicious looks accompanying them. Surprisingly though, by the time they had gotten into their carriage, there had been only one curse thrown at them, and it had come from a little group of Third Years.

 

***

 

The grand hall looked exactly the same as every other year before it. Same decorations, same food, same furniture, same four tables. Everything was the same and it seemed so wrong. So many people’s lives were turned upside down, destroyed by the war, everyone had a person they had lost and yet, no one talked about it, no one even acknowledged it, everyone was trying to forget and try to move on with their lives. Still, it just seemed so false and unreal in a way.

 

Draco’s gaze traveled the room, stopping every time he saw a seat that had once been taken by a student. He felt guilt creeping up on him. He shook his head. It all wasn’t his fault. Sure, he had made all the wrong choices, but it was Voldemort who had killed most. Voldemort who had the support of Death eaters. Death eaters. He was one of them.

 

Draco rolled up his sleeve and absentmindedly traced the outline of The Dark Mark. He sometimes forgot. Forgot everything. Before he could continue his train of thought, he was interrupted by his friends, which had come to sit next to him.

 

‘You know, I’ve been wondering, Draco,’ Blaise remarked, ‘If you weren’t with us on the train, who were you with?’

 

The mentioned boy debated for a moment if he wanted to tell the truth, because, knowing his friends there would be a lot of teasing involved.

 

‘I was with Potter.’ He simply stated and then quickly, as to explain himself he added, ‘There were no other compartments free and I you were nowhere to be seen.’

 

His friends though, had seemed to be stuck on the first part of his sentence. They were both wide eyed, mouths agape and staring straight at Draco.

 

Pansy was the first to recover, she cleared her throat, ‘Honey, since when do you hang out with Potter?’

 

Draco let out a long sigh, he probably should’ve made up a lie. ‘I wasn’t hanging out with him. I just had nowhere else to go, as I already stated before.’ He drawled.

 

‘Are you maybe… together with Potter? Because if you are, you know we’re totally cool with that.’ Blaise spoke.

 

The blue haired boy let his head drop on the table and let out a groan. He loved his friends, he really did, but at times like these? Oh god, he couldn’t stand them.

 

‘Blaise,’ he spoke to his friend like you would talk to a preschooler, ‘I just had nowhere else to go. And I am in no way interested in Potter nor will I ever be.’

 

‘Sure thing honey,’ Pansy smirked, ‘but explain your obsession with Potter then?

 

‘Oh, for Merlin’s sake, sod off! You are unbearable!’ Draco whined dramatically, even going as far, as putting his hand on his forehead.

 

‘We love you too, sweetie.’ Pansy sang, ‘As for Potter though, you know we’re right.’

 

Draco gave her a big plastic smile, and in an overly happy voice replied, ‘Over my dead body, dear.’

 

What he didn’t even notice then, was that all that time he wasn’t even looking at his friends. No, his eyes were focused on one specific person by the Gryffindor table, who just happened to be Potter. And, no, this most definitely was just a coincidence and in no way was it an obsession. Draco was sure.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

It was 1am and Draco found himself sitting in library. He was dressed in his sleepwear – dark green sweatpants and glasses with black frames, that he absolutely did not need. The Slytherin had tried to go to sleep, but somehow it seemed like the most impossible task in the world.

 

It reminded him of all the restless nights after the war, when he was being chased by the screams of innocent people that Voldemort had tortured, that the Death Eaters had tortured, that his parents had tortured…that he had tortured. He wanted to scream, but when he tried, nothing seemed to come out.

 

So now he was curled up in an armchair, reading ‘The Tales of Beedle the Bard’. It made him nostalgic. He remembered when he was a little child and his mother read it aloud to him, in her sweet voice, that made all the troubles, nightmares and monsters go away. He really needed that right now, so he was trying to get lost in his childhood memories.

 

Silence had completely overtaken the library, so much that you could hear if a needle fell. Draco adored it, he could be alone with his thoughts, even if his thoughts weren’t the best place to be, it was something that he knew.

 

After a few minutes of reading in blissful peace, Draco heard someone walk in. The steps weren’t quiet nor they were graceful. They seemed out of place.

 

Draco slowly turned his head see who was the newcomer, and was greeted by no other than Harry Potter. Potter’s hair was curly and chaotic, he was wearing a red t-shirt (typical Gryffindor) which had a few holes in it, sweatpants (also red, Draco acknowledged with disgust) and some purple slippers. He straight up looked like a mess. A very startled mess.

 

It seemed that he had not expected for anyone to be in the library this late, especially on the first night. So Potter just stood there, mouth slightly open, his gaze shifting up and down Draco’s body until finally settling to look at Draco’s chest.

 

‘Merlin, Potter, eyes up here you know.’ He smirked, suddenly amused by how Potter’s cheeks seemed to redden.

 

The Gryffindor suddenly looked extremely uncomfortable, ‘Your chest, Malfoy… Are they…’

 

Draco looked at his own chest, trying to figure out what had caught Potter’s attention. What could’ve made Potter become so flustered, Draco couldn’t comprehend. His chest was fairly good looking if not for… if not for the scars. That was it.

 

Now that Draco was aware of it, he became self-conscious. He put down the book and crossed his arms, trying to cover the scars, although he knew very well, that it was not possible. The scars ran widely across his whole chest.

 

‘Yes, Potter, they are from you.’ Draco spoke, and as he saw Potter open his mouth, to apologize, he added quickly, ‘And you are so terribly sorry. I know the drill.’

 

Potter seemed taken aback, although the expression on his face was unreadable. He caught Draco’s gaze and slightly cocked his head. ‘You’re ashamed of them.’ He stated more than asked.

 

Draco clenched his fists and turned away, ‘Yeah, well, I don’t see a reason to be proud of them.’ He muttered quietly.

 

‘Never said you should be.’ The Gryffindor supplied, carefully watching every Draco’s move.

 

For some reason this annoyed Draco terribly, ‘Didn’t you? Maybe what you meant instead was that I should jump from happiness, because the great Harry bloody Potter scarred me? Or, perhaps, that i should be greatful to have the Saviour’s marks on me? Because see, Potter, I am not going to do that. Not ever. You left those scars on my body and now I am going to have to live with them forever. So you can sod off!’

 

With every question, every statement Draco’s voice got louder and louder until he was straight up yelling in Potter’s face. He didnt know where this had came from, but it felt good saying it.

 

He was pleased to watch Potter’s face grow pale, but Draco wasn’t done yet. To make his point clearer, he took the book that was laying on the table in front of him and threw it to the other side of the room, nearly missing the other boy.

 

Then he got up from the chair he had been sitting in and strode right past Potter to the exit, shoving his shoulder along the way.

 

There went their agreement to be civil. Although, there hadn’t been any curses or jinxes involved. That was something.

 

***

 

When Draco made it back to his room all the anger had faded away.

 

He carefully sat on his bed, letting out a long sigh. He didn’t know what had caused his outburst, because really, Potter hadn’t said anything offensive, he hadn’t even got the chance to say sorry. But for some reason it had made Draco lose all his temper and make a fit.

 

He hadn’t yelled this much in forever. One of his talents as of late was that he always kept calm on the outside, and that he never rose his voice, much less throw a book to the other side.

 

Then again he was dealing with Potter and things with Potter had never been easy. Potter always made him act unreasonable. Ever since they first met, he felt more vulnerable around him. He felt more... alive.

 

Draco shook his head, this had been a long day. He had managed to make peace with Potter and ruin it, only a few hours later.

 

This school year was going to be interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

It had been a week since the incident in the library.

 

Draco still hadn’t fully figured out what happened to him then, what made him lash out, he had tried to forget that it even happened. He probably would’ve managed it if not for Potter.

 

See the Gryffindor had decided that he was to be blamed for Draco’s outlash, so every day for the past week he had tried to talk to Draco. Luckily the Slytherin had managed to make an excuse to leave every time he was near Potter.

 

He wasn’t avoiding him. Okay, scratch that, he was totally avoiding him. He just didn’t want to listen to Potter’s apologies, especially if the apologies weren’t needed. After all it wasn’t his fault that Draco had gotten angry for no apparent reason.

 

That’s why this morning he was heading to Potions by taking the long way around the castle. Draco knew he was probably being ridiculous and overreacting, that nothing would happen if he just listened to what Potter had to say, but he couldn’t help it. Whenever he things had something to do with Potter, he became unreasonable.  
  


He had almost reached the final turn to the hall that took him to the Potions classroom when he suddenly froze. The Slytherin tried to move, but it just wasn’t possible. It took him a moment to understand why. Someone had thrown a _Petrificus Totalus_ at him.

 

This was the fourth time this school year that this happened to him, unfortunately in all of the previous times he had either Pansy or Blaise by his side. Today, however, both of his friends had gotten sick of his attempts to avoid Potter, and had gone the normal way. That meaning, he was completely alone.

 

Judging from this morning, today was not his day.  It seemed like the world hated him even more than it did all other days.

 

He would have to stand here like this for hours, maybe days even. Oh, God, what had he ever done to deserve this? Probably everything, but still.

 

Draco exhaled, his brain racing to figure out the possibilities that he could do.  Honestly, there wasn’t much. He had to hope that either one of his friends come looking for him or that a professor will notice his absence, which he didn’t know if anyone would even care.

 

Against all odds, he heard footsteps then. They were feminine footsteps, but its wasn’t Pansy. (He had gotten to know his best friend’s footsteps quite well, after spending so much time with her.)

 

There were two options left then, either it was a professor, which was unlikely seeing as most of them were in classes, or it could be a student. And if it was a student, then he’d probably get hexed so he braced himself for what was about to come. One way or another he would have to face humiliation.

 

 However, when he glanced at the newcomer he was met by a familiar face, that he didn’t expect. It was Granger.

 

‘Malfoy,’ the red-haired Gryffindor stated. It was said in a manner somewhere between an exclamation and an accusation. ‘What are you doing here?’

 

Draco rolled his eyes, honestly. Was it really that hard to understand what had happened to him?

 

Granger stared him down for a moment, before the realization came to her.

 

‘Oh, _Oh._ Sorry, one moment.’ She spoke, now in a bit friendlier tone and cast the counter curse. ‘Who did this to you?’

 

The Slytherin shivered and stretched his arms and legs, trying to feel comfortable again. ‘Who knows, it’s not a rare thing for someone to hate me. I don’t blame them’ He shrugged.

 

Granger studied his face for a moment, ‘Yes, well that doesn’t give them the right to throw curses at people.’

 

‘It kind of does, I’ve done much worse.’ Draco answered bitterly.

 

‘What are you up to, Malfoy?’ Granger asked.

 

The Slytherin chuckled, this reminded him so much of the Sixth Year. ‘What do you mean, Granger?’

 

‘Harry. Why is he… Why is he constantly trying to talk to you?’ She asked, her voice full of worry over her best friend.

 

‘Must be my charm.’ Draco quipped, trying to make his messy hair into something acceptable.

 

Granger grabbed one of his hands, ‘I’m serious Malfoy, if you’re planning to hurt him...’

 

The Slytherin let out a long sigh, ‘Look, I really don’t care what Potter does. He has been trying to apologize to me. Okay?’

 

‘Apologize for what?’

 

‘I don’t know, we had a fit in the library last week, Wasn’t his fault, so if you could tell him to jus sod off that would be amazing.’

 

‘Why don’t you tell him that yourself?’

 

‘Because I don’t. I am tired of everything being all about him.’

 

‘Oh believe me, he is too.’

 

‘Well poor little Potter, now I have to go to Potions so excuse me.’ Draco stated and started to walk away.

 

Things were kind of starting to come together after this conversation, he had figured out why he had become so angry last week in the library. He was tired of every little thing being about his former enemy.

 

He was tired of seeing Potter everywhere, of Potter trying to help everyone, even Draco. He was tired of Potter being so perfect and of himself not being to do the things Potter did.

 

He was tired.

 

And with that on his mind he headed to Potions, now being around twenty minutes late. Great.

 

 


End file.
